Visita
by EverlarkMinewt
Summary: Lucy no es la única visita que recibe Simon. Snowbaz angst.


Simon no esperaba que un espíritu más lo visitara. La noche anterior había venido una mujer, vestida de blanco y con rizos rubios como los suyos. Se llamaba Lucy Salisbury, y era su madre.

 _Nunca te hubiera dejado, mi niño. Nunca, yo no lo quise así. Él dijo que éramos estrellas._

Eso le había dicho antes de darle un fuerte abrazo, y un beso en la frente. Luego desapareció lentamente, tal como las otras visitas.

Esta noche, Simon se encontraba sólo en su habitación, Baz seguía desaparecido. No había parado de pensar en su compañero de cuarto en todo el día. Ya eran casi seis semanas desde que habían empezado las clases en Watford, y Baz aún no había llegado.

Por primera vez, a Simon se le ocurrió que quizá algo malo le podría haber pasado, pero desechó la idea. Baz tenía que estar escondido, planeando algo.

Estaba tan equivocado.

Tan pronto como se cubrió con las sábanas en su cama, listo para dormir, sintió una corriente de aire frío por su espalda. Simon gruñó antes de darse la vuelta para cerrar la ventana, cuando vio algo que lo paralizó.

"Snow."

Baz estaba parado al frente de su cama.

 _¡Baz!_

Simon quería hacerle miles de preguntas.

¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Qué te pasó? _¿Estás bien?_

Pero claro que Baz no estaba bien, y Simon no tardó en darse cuenta de que su cuerpo pálido y transparente tan sólo podía significar una cosa. Baz estaba muerto.

"Baz, tú- ¿Qué …?" Simon se trabó, sin saber que decir. No podía explicar la repentina tristeza que lo envolvió.

"Tenía que verte una última vez." Le dijo Baz con una sonrisa triste. "Y… vine a disculparme. Por todo."

Simon no reaccionó.

"Soy patético, lo sé," siguió Baz, sin mirarlo a los ojos. "Venir de los muertos sólo para verte a ti. Parece que no puedo parar de ser la vergüenza de la familia. Podría haber visitado a Fiona, o incluso a Dev o Niall. Podría haberles pedido que venguen mi muerte. Pero mírame aquí, viniendo a disculparme," soltó con despreció, mientras rodaba los ojos.

"No." Negó Simon con fuerza. "Tú no puedes… Baz no puedes estar-"

"Estoy muerto, Snow." Baz fue directo al punto. "Alguien más hizo tu trabajo. El asesino de mi madre acabó con mi vida también."

"Pero no…"

"Basta de tartamudear, Snow. No tengo tiempo para esto." Dijo Baz con enojo. Pero luego suavizó su expresión, al ver la tristeza de Simon. "Perdón."

"Perdóname, Simon," le pidió. Antes de seguir hablando, Baz cerró los ojos. "Sé que ya es muy tarde para esto, pero antes de irme, tengo que decirte la verdad." Las palabras salían de él, como si se las hubiera estado guardando toda su vida. Ya no tenía nada que perder.

"Me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Te he querido desde el momento en que te conocí, pero todos estos años me he comportado como un idiota. Pensé…" Baz se pasó una mano por la cara, angustiado. "Pensé que, si fingía odiarte, todo sería más fácil. Creí que, si te alejaba de mí, mis sentimientos se irían. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento, Simon."

El chico sólo se dedicó a escucharlo.

"Tenías que saberlo." Añadió, triste.

Simon se quedó quieto, y Baz no pudo resistirse. Se inclinó hacía Simon lentamente, y al ver que no se apartó de él, lo besó. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Nada sucedió. No hubo una cálida sensación, y no hubo mariposas en su estómago. Quizá era porque estaba muerto. Simon no lo besó de vuelta, y no le dijo que lo quería. Un frío glacial inundaba la habitación. Nada fue como en los sueños de Baz, y ese triste momento fue su último recuerdo antes de irse para siempre.

Cuando Simon recobró la razón, Baz ya había desaparecido. Sus ojos se cerraron, y se quedó dormido antes de poder procesar lo que había pasado.

* * *

No sabía por qué, pero Simon despertó alegre. Se estiró en su cama, bostezando, y ahí fue cuando las memorias de la noche anterior volvieron.

Recordó los labios de Baz sobre los suyos. Lo recordó diciéndole que lo quería.

Simon no tardó en darse cuenta de que él también lo hacía, y emocionado, se giró hacia la cama de Baz. Le iba a decir que podían empezar de nuevo. Le iba a decir que también lo quería.

Pero su cama estaba vacía.

La realidad cayó sobre Simon como un balde de agua fría, y algo se rompió dentro de él. Probablemente su corazón.

Baz estaba muerto, y nunca más iba a volver.


End file.
